Can't wait this one Out
by Dance-Axel-Dance
Summary: Basically Cas gets drugged and doesn't understand his reactions. I Started this a long time ago and didn't think this was all that good but my friend was begging me to finish it so here ya go! Takes place vaguely around Team Free Will.


Dean sighed tiredly as he got ready for bed. Sam and he had just got back from performing an exorcism on a young man, so to say he was exhausted would be an understatement. Just as he started towards the bed, Dean heard a fluttering behind him, like wings flapping.

"Damnit Cas," he grumbled, turning around to face the Angel. "What do you want, man? It's too late-"

Dean was cut short by the sight of Cas' distraught, almost pained face.

Not sure whether to comfort the Angel or not, Dean stood awkwardly, barley daring to breath. "Cas? Are you okay there?"

Castiel stood shaking, hands clenched at his sides. His hair was messy, tie loosened, and eyes wide, confused and terrified at the feelings coursing through him. Raspy voice deeper than normal, sounded out of his vessel, shaking more than intended. "D-Dean, what's happening to me? I-i I don't understand."

Dean looked into his wide, scared eyes and hesitantly stepped forward. "What happened, Cas?" He silently thanked God that Sam chose to patrol all night.

Cas gulped and took a step closer to Dean, staring intently at his hands.

Meeting Cas in the middle, Dean placed a hand very awkwardly on Cas'shoulder. "What's wrong, buddy?"

Feeling a shock at the touch, Cas almost jumps back, but stands his ground. Looking pointedly at his 'problem', Cas gulped again. "I don't know how to make it go away!"

"Make what go... Oh." Dean followed Cas'eyes until they tested on the bulge hidden by cloth.

"It's not my fault!" Cas rushed out. "Usually, if I wait long enough, it goes down, but it won't. A-and I want to touch everything and I don't know why! And it's all that guy's fault and-"

"Woah, Woah, woah. What guy?" Dean now had a grip on both shoulders, stopping Cas' panicked rambling.

Castiel's eyes flickered back and forth, looking at anything and everything, and took a deep breath before looking back to Dean. "The guy that kissed me..." At Dean's confused and slightly angered look, Cas elaborated. "I-i was walking a-and he came out of that club you took me to and he kisses me a-and pushes these pills into my mouth! I pushed him off of me and left. An hour later i-i started to feel funny and everything got brighter and I just want to touch things. I want to make it go away, but I don't know how, so I figured you would since you deal with this stuff..." Cas' voice got quieter as he retold his story and felt his body get warmer. He involuntarily ran his hand up dean's thin shirt, mapping out the muscles underneath. Resting his hands on the back of dean's neck, Cas released a shudder and closed his eyes, fighting to control his body.

Dean's breath hitched as he felt Cas' hands. "Well I'll be damned. You've been drugged with ecstasy." Dean laughed at the thought.

Eyes snapping open, Castiel tilted his head slightly in confusion. "Drugged? With ecstasy?" He said the word slowly, rolling it off of his tongue. "I thought that was a human emotion pertaining copious amounts of joy."

Dean laughed at his confusion and took the Angel's hands off of his neck, lowering them back to his sides. "Yeah. That's what those pills are called. Ecstasy does that." Pointing down to Castiel's 'problem', Dean grinned. "And that isn't going to be easy to get rid of. You can't just wait this one off."

Cas' face grew distraught again, glaring down at his predicament. "So then what am I to do?"

Dean smiles awkwardly and lifts Cas' chin to look at him, sending electric shocks through the Angel.

"Go get laid, man. Or masturbate, something. It'll be alright Cas."

He looked away, feeling a flush crawling up his face. "I... I don't know how, Dean. I've-I've never done that sort of thing."

Dean facepalmed, groaning in response. "It's really not that hard-"

"Yes, Dean. It actually is quite hard."

Dean couldn't help but laugh at the seriousness in that statement.

"No, man! What I meant was, masturbating isn't that hard. You just- well you know..." Dean made the proper gestures with his left hand, feeling extremely awkward.

Cas tilted his head in his classic fashion. "Can't you just show me?" Cas then felt the sudden urge for physical contact surge though him. He bit his lip for a second, resisting, but as he stared Dean up and down, he felt himself give in. Cas ran his hand down Dean's chest slowly, meeting Dean's eyes intensely.

"Cas...?" Dean asked, watching Castiel slowly inspect every inch of his torso, now mapping it out with both hands.

Sliding a hand to the back of Dean's neck, Castiel pressed his self closer, chests connecting, and gripped onto the front of Dean's shirt. "Dean, please." Cas felt another shudder run through him as Dean's hands rested timidly on his hips.

"Alright," Dean caved. He slid his hands up Cas' body, grasping his head with both hands and tilted it up slightly. "Come on," he whispered and led the Angel to the bed, gently guiding him onto his back.

Dean hovered over him for a second, before lowering down and mouthing the side of Cas' neck, kissing and licking and nipping and sucking. Cas moaned quietly as Dean worked on riding him of his pants. Castiel's body felt like it was a rising star, filled with warmth and fire that only promised to build higher and brighter.

Biting harder than necessary, Dean felt the gasp shudder through Cas' body. The Hunter growled to his self and tore the trench coat off the Angel's body, deciding he needed Cas to be a puddle of lust beneath him right now. Dean unbuttoned Cas' shirt, kissing each new expanse of skin, revving in Cas mindlessly gripping at his back.

Cas now lay across the Motel bed in nothing but his backwards tie Dean had yet to remove. He was panting heavily, eyes half cast, and aching for even the slightest friction. Dean smirked at the Angel's rock hard cock and gently ran his fingers up the shaft.

"Dean...," Cas whined, arching into the touch.

"Shh, Cas. I got you." Dean placed a light kiss on Cas' forehead as he wrapped his hand around the base and slowly dragged his hand up, squeezing his fist before sliding it back down.

Castiel moaned out Dean's name loudly and fisted the sheets. If his body felt on fire before, now it was melting. Every touch was heightened in his drugged state. The slightest caresses left trails of fire, making him call out.

Cas felt his torso being tugged upward suddenly, the tie around his neck being pulled on until soft lips pressed against his in a heated kiss. Cas gasped into Dean's mouth, gripping the back of Dean's head in a tight fist as Dean's tongue assulted him. Dean sped up his fist and pulled Cas closer to his chest by the blue tie.

Dean kicked off his pants and pushed Cas back flat against the bed again and kissed up Cas' neck pressing their hips together. Cas threw his head back moaning and grabbing at any piece of Dean's skin he could touch. Dean held both of them tightly in one hand and moved his hand fast, silencing Cas' noises by kissing him again, deeply and passionately, sending Cas over the edge.

The Windows and light fixtures suddenly began to shake and rattle, lights flickering on and off as Cas began to climax. Dean watched in awe as Cas fell apart completely, just barley covering his eyes when he caught sight of the white/blue light filling Cas' mouth and eyes.

The lights blew out suddenly, leaving the two in total darkness, Cas panting heavily and shaking against Dean.

"...Cas? Are you okay?"

Castiel kissed the side of Dean's neck and grinned. "I was not expecting the ecstasy to be that intense," he said in a voice even more rough than normal.

Dean laughed, laying down next to Cas. "No, Cas. That wasn't the ecstasy. That was amazing sex."

Cas had started to reply but shook his head and curled next to Dean. "What about you, Dean? If I understand correctly, usually both partners come to completion during the act of sex."

"Don't worry about it. It'll still be there in the morning." Dean pulled the blanket over them, hugging Castiel to his chest. "Now go to sleep Cas."

"But Dean, Angel's do not sle-"

"Go to sleep Cas."

*a few hours later*

"Hey Dean, I picked you up a pie on the way hom- GOD DAMNIT, DEAN. FUCK CAS ON YOUR OWN TIME."


End file.
